Woof
by ColeRavenofficial
Summary: When Cole eats something deadly, he starts to change… It's up to the ninja and Nya to save him, but during the process, Nya finds new power. Rated T just to be safe.


**First fanfic! Hope everyone likes it! XD**

(No POV)

"This is hopeless!" Cole stared at his feet.

"What is?" Kai was leaning in the doorframe.

"Er, um… nothing…" Cole went a bit red. But Kai knew what was wrong.

"The guys know and so does Nya, Misako and Sensei. Cole your fine, you don't need to be causcious about your weight."

"Thanks, but, I need to. I saw somethings online…" Cole exhaled heavily.

"Cole, your fine. Just come have some dinner"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute…" Then Kai walked out.

"Cole, never came for dinner." Kai whispered to himself, "I'll go check on him." Nya closed her book and went to the bedroom.

"Cole? Are you ok?" Nya could hear Cole muttering things under his breath "Cole? What's wrong?" She could now just about see Cole. He was rocking back and forth in the darkest corner of the room "It's happening!" Cole said and looked at Nya, fear was all over his face. "I'll get help!" And she ran out the door.

When the other came in they were all shocked by what they saw. Claw marks across the walls and the closet had been knocked over. "Stay away! I don't wanna hurt you!" Cole growled. "Cole what's happened?" Zane sounded worried. Cole came out from the darkness. He didn't look different and he gave a scroll to Wu. Sensei read the scoll.

_**You got rid of me but I've got my revenge!**_

_**The food Cole ordered today had a special ingredient,**_

_**Wolfemarack. -Chen**_

"What's Wolfemarack?" Jay asked.

"Wolfemarack- when consumed changes human instincts into dog instincts. Ways to prevent- try to treate the human as they were before, but this will be tricky since their apperence will change." Zane stopped dictionary mode "This means Cole's elemental power, has gone!" Nya wasn't listening. She was to busy stroking Cole's hair and petting him. "Nya! Don't! You can't treat him as a dog!" Kai pulled Nya away from Cole, but it was to late. Cole grabbed his jaw and yelled in pain. "Cole! What's happening?!" Lloyd ran over to Cole. Cole opened his mouth. His teeth had became sharper and he had pointy fangs. "You've got fangs OH MY GOD! That awesome!" Jay jumped up and down with excitement. "Don't worry Cole. We'll find a cure." Sensei then walked out.

**1 week later-**

_Knock! Knock!_

Sensei was out for the day, so Zane got the door. At the door was a man and a lady. They both wore smart outfits and the lady was holding a clipboard. "Hello! I'm Max and this it Lucy. We've had some strange reports and Cole. Could we come in?" Zane nodded and lead them to the meeting room. Nya and the four Ninja sat down. "Cole isn't here at the moment which is good. Now according to these documents he's consumed some Wolfemarack. And he's halfway through the transformation. What is he like now?" Lucy asked.

"Well he's grown a tail…" Jay mumbled under his breath "Cole's, grown a tail" Lucy nodded and wrote some stuff down. Then Cole walked in. "That was a nice wal- Who are these guys?" Cole sat down next to Kai, his tail flopped on Kai's lap. "Cole, hi there! I'm Lucy and this is Max, where going to help you!" Then Lucy noticed Cole's teeth "Oh, could you be sweetie and put this on please? Health and safety reasons." Max pulled a nuzzle out of his bag and walked over to Kai and Cole. Cole began to bark loudly but quickly stopped and grabbed his mouth. "Cole?" Lloyd looked a t Cole, who stared barking again. "His dog instincts must be overtaking his human ones." Zane explained. Max then backed up "I can't do this. Lucy, he's just a kid…" Max threw the nuzzle out the door. "Fine then!" She spoke through a walkie-talkie "We've got an 11-19!" Cole then started to whimper and ran off down the hall on all fours. "Go!" Lucy said. _**Bang! **_There was a gunshot and Misako ran in. "What have you done?!" Everyone rushed outside to see Cole, lying unconscious in a large metal cage, be put into a van. "Cole!" Nya screamed as Lucy and a very upset looking Max go into the van and drove off.

They went to chase the van but Misako stopped them. "We save Cole tomorrow. In the mean time we need to think of an excuse to tell Wu."

"But mom. You said that we should never lie to Sensei. And they've just shot Cole! He's basically dead…"

"Lloyd I know what I said. But this is for Cole. They probably just tranquillised him. Now let's all go have some tea."

There was no conversation at dinner, apart from greeting Sensei. "Yeah. So Cole's taking a long, long, long, long, long walk." Jay said to Sensei at dinner, who didn't seem convinced.

"Jay. Where is your brother really?" Jay started sweating.

"Cole's been taken by some evil people apart from the dude and we think they've taken him to a lab!" Jay managed to catch his breath.

"We're gonna get him tonight. When it's dark." Nya said "And we've got a plan!"

"We do?!" The Ninja said in unison

"Well I do!" And Nya exclaimed her plan

"That's good Nya. Ok, we'll leave at 01:00pm." Zane said and everyone went to bed.

**01:00pm-**

"Good luck. Be safe." The elders said as the 5 left.

Zane used his 6th sense to track were the truck had gone. "Cole would be really useful right now!" Jay joked as they walked through the dark woods. "Holy shit…" Kai looked at the building in front of them. It looked like a prison but you couldn't here yells. You could here howls. "The Pound?! Really?!" Kai was fuming, flames started to rise from his hands. "Kai! Calm down! We'll find him." Lloyd reassured Kai. "Ok…".

"How do we get in? There's no windows! Perfect place for a Ninjwolf!" Jay said. "I got this!" Nya then kicked the wall which shattered instantly. The others stood there gob smacked. "What?! Someone's gotta listen in Cole's training lessons!". Then Nya realised what the boys were staring at. "Well, well, well. There's no point trying, this building is Ninja proof! Now, is it adoption or giving back?" Lucy stood there with two guards who grabbed the Ninja and Nya. "Rehoming!" Nya kicked the guard who fell over, "And by the way. I'm not a Ninja!" Nya ran through the gap in the wall, into the building.

"Cole! Where are you?!" Nya yelled over the howls.

"Nya! Here!" Cole now had dog ears and paws. He was jumping up at the bars.

"I'm comin Cole!" Nya was now being chased by a group of guards. "Cole can you break the bars?" Nya back flipped onto the next floor.

"I've tried biting them but it won't work!"

"Use your hands! Use your super strength!" Cole looked at his paws, "Come on Cole…you can do this!" Cole then punched the bars, causing them to snap and fall to the bottom floor.

"Cole! Your gonna have to jump!" Nya called as she fought the guards. Lucy had closed the spiral stairs so there was a gap in the centre of the building. Cole leapt froward and landed on the ground, on his paws, with out a scratch. Nya then ran to him back to back. Cole's claws became longer and sharper, ready to fight. More guards came to the scene. They were surrounded.

"Go Cole Go! Go Nya Go!" Jay was cheering from the guards arms. "According to my processor, Cole's slowly becoming more human!" Zane said and they all cheered.

Nya and Cole were kicking, punching(and biting) the guards. But then something happened. They only had about 10 more guards left and they were about to win but Cole suddenly stopped. "Cole…" Nya pushed a guard away "What are you doing?!"

"The letter…" Cole jumped over a large group of guards and ran out the door.

"Cole! Wow… it's always up to the girls to save the Ninja. And Nya twirled around rapidly clearing the last guards, not realising was she was doing. "Nya! Your doing spinjitzu!" Kai yelled. "I am!" Nya then jumped out of her tornado and up to the Ninja. "But I thought you weren't a Ninja!" "So did I!" And Nya blasted a hot puddle of lava at the guards, who instantly dropped the Ninja. "So, a new_ girl _Ninja? Where's the hound?". The group had their powers ready to strike. "Guys look what I fou- Nya? Woah! You've got powers! I did, once…" Cole ran over and read the paper.

**_Dads gone. Why did you do this?_**

**_I trusted you. -Skylor_**

"Skylor!" Kai looked at Lucy, "She's your sister!"

"Baby sister actually. Works at the noodle house." Then she looked at Cole "And you could skip a few visits. Hey, Wofly?" Cole began to get insecure again and started to howl quietly behind Lloyd.

"Cole, dude your fine. Don't listen to her. She's a bitch." Kai said glaring at Lucy "A BITCH!"

"And your meant to be the master of fire. More like the master of swearing!" Lucy cackled.

"By the way, I have just contacted the Police and they will be here in 3, 2, 1" Zane looked at the door and an officer came through.

"Freeze!" The man came in with Max, Misako and Wu.

"Hi mom! By the way Nya's just found out that she's a Ninja. Mistress of Lava to be exact." Lloyd did a cheesy grin and then got serious "Take her away boys!" And the officer handcuffed Lucy and took her out to a van, "I've always wanted to say that!". "Nya. Is this true?" Sensei's face lit up. "Yep! Watch!" Nya flicked out her fan and created a pool of lava. "That's awesome!" Jay was now very excited. "And Cole. I see the transformation is nearly complete." Misako then looked confused, "Why do you look so sad?" She looked at Cole's depressed face. Lloyd then covered Cole's ears "He's getting insecure about, _you know what_." Lloyd uncovered Cole's ears. "I know what you said… my hearings a lot stronger now." Cole then slowly walked off into the forest.

"Poor guy. We know he's the biggest out of us but he doesn't need to worry about himself." Kai looked at Sensei "Have you found a cure yet?"

"No. But I think we might have just found it." Sensei huddled everyone in. And then they set off.

Kai, Jay and Zane went first. They slowly followed Cole, hiding being very quiet. Zane didn't what to talk so Kai and Jay started-

"Hmmmm… Jay, do you have that chocolate cake I gave you to look after?" Kai shouted,

"Well, I did Kai but Cole ate all of it!" Cole began to start shaking. Then it was Lloyd and Nya. They were up in the trees.

"Nya? Have you noticed Cole's got a bit _chubby_ lately?" Lloyd honestly didn't want to say that. He didn't want to hurt Cole's feelings.

"Yeah. He was sooooo hot! But now- now I'm not so sure…" Nya looked at Lloyd, a sad expression on her face. "Hey-!" Kai covered Jay's mouth.

"Why did I have to say that?" Nya whispered. Lloyd then looked at Cole, who now looked more upset than before, he was leaning against a tree. Tears slowly poured down his face.

"Why…Why did I do this to myself…I'm just useless and stupid and- and" Cole burst out he wasn't howling.

"Wu. How is this going to help?"

"The more he thinks about himself personally, the less he will think of himself as a dog." Wu and Misako looked at the others and nodded.

Everyone walked slowly over to Cole, who was still crying, his head in his knees. Zane walked over and kneeled down next to his brother. "Cole? Are you ok?"

"What do you think? I'm a useless person…I can't even control a simple thing like my weight…"

"Cole, please don't say that. Your not useless and you don't need to change."Zane's face lit up "Cole. Your changing. Changing back!" Cole looked at his paws, which were now hands. Then his tail and ears disappeared and soon Cole was back to normal. "Cole, your back!" The others ran to hug him.

"I don't care…" Cole looked quite angry now "Why did you say those things about me? I fought you were my friends…"

"All of it was a lie. So you who think of yourself more as a person than a dog." Wu said to his student.

Cole looked at Zane, "So you lied too. I am overweight…I am useless…"

"Cole. Your my brother, I'd never lie to you." Zane then got serious "And Cole. If you are, what you think you are, then we'll help you. Brothers stick together." Cole smiled an hugged Zane. "Thanks. Your the best big brother ever!"

"Hey!" Kai, Lloyd and Jay said, but then laughed. "C'mon let's get back. The suns comin up." And Kai lead the others back.

**Back home. 09:00am-**

Everyone had gone straight to bed, when they got back.

"And that's how proud I am to be Cole's favourite brother." Zane smiled and cleared the table.

"Oh and Nya. Your my favourite sister!" Cole grinned

"Thanks Cole!" Then she paused "Wait…I'm your only sister!" Everyone laughed, even Wu and Misako.

"It's good to have you back, Cole." Wu said.


End file.
